


What a Morning

by Kikiyami



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caboose is adorable, Church is not a morning person, Domestic, F/M, Implied Nudity, Marines, Mornings, Pining, Swearing, Tucker has no shame, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiyami/pseuds/Kikiyami
Summary: Jordan is still getting used to mornings with the ex-marines of blue team.





	What a Morning

Church paced the living room floor as per morning ritual, ranting and grumbling to himself about this and that. She’s gotten used to it, expected it at this point, watching him stroll irritatedly back and forth. His large light blue t-shirt clinged to his broad shoulders but hung loosely around his hips where his baggy grey sweatpants hugged his thighs and rear, bunching up around his bare feet as he shuffled across the carpet. He had the body of a marine for sure, which is to be expected as he _was_ one. The few-days-old stubble on his jaw only made him look that much more rugged, masculine. And his short, dark brown hair messy with bed-head made him look like he had a long hot night.  

Jordan sighed inwardly in admiration as she watched his muscles tense and relax, his arms fidgeting impatiently, the way his sweatpants stretched over his thighs and rear as he moved. She could watch this all day. He clenched his jaw, the muscle popping. Her eyes were drawn like magnets. She found herself imagining kissing that jaw, letting her lips feel his stubble, his breath on her cheek. Her hands would roam over those strong shoulders and down his back, pressing against him and feeling all that muscle against her. His hands roaming her sides and down her back to cup her a--

“Mornin’” Tucker said as he sauntered in, a crooked grin on his lips. He chuckled slightly at Church’s normal grumpiness before sliding over onto the couch next to her. He tossed his arm up onto the back of the couch and leaned in with mischief in his aqua eyes and trouble in that grin. Tucker’s face was surprisingly clean shaven but for the early morning stubble. Tucker’s frame was similar to Church, but while Church was more about thick, compact muscle, Tucker was a bit more thin. His shoulders still broad but not on Church’s level.

Tucker was just a bit taller than Church though, probably only by an inch, but while Church looked more rough, Tucker seemed more lean but no less masculine. His teal muscle shirt stretched over his chest and shoulders, revealing more than it cared it hide. His skin a warm shade of brown that reminded her of milk chocolate.

“And a special good morning to you, sexy mama.” He waggled his brows and winked, only to be replaced a moment later by white.

Jordan leaned back, taking a moment to realize that the white was actually a pillow. Turning to see Church had taken enough time from his rant to grab a pillow off the love seat and chuck it at Tucker’s face. Tucker shook his face and sat up, his attention at Church.

“What the fuck, man?” The mischief gone from his eyes only to be replaced by amusement.

“Shut up, Tucker.” Church grumbles, his cobalt blue eyes still hazy with sleep as he glared daggers at Tucker, who in turn just lounges with his cocky grin.

“What’s wrong, buddy? Pissy as usual?” Tucker’s voice is relaxed but riddled with amusement as he teases Church. Church in turn only growls like a bear and starts his pacing again.

“I’m telling ya, dude, you need to get laid, maybe you’d be in a better mood for once.” Church glares at Tucker again before looking for something else to throw at him, deciding to reach for a tissue box on the coffee table. Tucker raises his arms and snickers as the box bounces off his muscled forearms and onto the floor.

“I’m gonna go… get breakfast started…” Jordan stood up, trying to hide the squeak in her voice as she slid around the couch and hustled into the kitchen. Not only did she not want to get hit by projectiles, she didn’t want Tucker or Church for that matter to notice the blush that had snuck its way onto her cheeks. Opening the fridge door and sticking her head in, Jordan takes a deep breath to quite literally cool her head. It takes a moment but she has time, seeing as the guys in the other room haven’t even noticed she left, on account that Tucker was still patronizing Church, and Church was using Tucker for target practice.

She pushed away all the thoughts of the two noisey men, very attractive men. Who were in the next room, probably breaking things, making a mess, getting sweaty. ‘Stop that.’ It’s hard to think of two of the most attractive guys she’d met platonically. ‘Hard… I’ll bet there’s a lot more hard things when it comes to those two.’ She could almost hear the ‘bow chicka bow wow’ as she thought that. Maybe she’d been spending too much time around Tucker.

Taking a few breaths and planning breakfast she tries to calm down. Finally with her thoughts under control she takes out the eggs, milk, and butter, pancakes sounded pretty good right about now. She moves around the counter with ease, grabbing her favorite mixing bowl and a whisk from a drawer. Jordan hums lightly as she mixes flour and sugar in the bowl, dusting in the baking powder a moment later. Cooking was always something that made her feel at ease, whether to cheer her up or to calm her temper. Sometimes she would cook just because she was bored. Mixing in the eggs, butter and milk she whisked the batter until it was smooth and fluffy.

She moved a pan from the hanging wrack to the stove and snapped the burner on with a click. The glass stove top was safer as there was no open flames. Open flames and Caboose were never a good thing. Speaking of Caboose, he’ll want chocolate chips in his pancakes. Digging around in the cupboard for a moment, Jordan finds a small bag of chocolate chips and sets it next to the batter.

Moving back over to the fridge, Jordan pulled out a dozen eggs and found a package of bacon. ‘Hmm, guess I’ll have to go shopping again.’ Cutting open the bacon package, she quickly sets the bacon in another pan on the back burner. J

ordan hums a small tune as she switches between flipping pancakes and bacon, and cracking eggs in a third pan. By now the smell and sound of sizzling bacon and pancakes reached through the apartment. The fighting in the other room had stopped a few minutes ago but Jordan didn’t take notice.

Just as she turned off the burner for the bacon and eggs, Church strode, more like stomped, his way over to the coffee pot. He quickly poured himself a cup and groaned as the hot black liquid slid down his throat. Jordan’s breath hitched slightly for a moment, before she moved the large plate of stacked pancakes to the counter. She let out the breath she was holding as Church moved over to the table, after pouring himself another cup of coffee. Coffee always put Church in a better mood in the morning. She wished she could be the one making him groan like that, the one putting that satisfied look on his face.

The sound of hurried footsteps coming down the stairs snapped her attention back. She quickly moved to grab the plate of bacon over to the counter just as Caboose turned the corner into the kitchen, a broad, sleepy smile on his face. His bright blue eyes and messy blonde hair gave him such a childish look, plus the fact that he wore full night wear, a dark blue shirt and matching pants with little robots on them, courtesy of their good friend Donut.

Caboose slid onto one of the bar stools at the counter and smiled widely. “Good morning!” He practically yelled in his cheery voice. His eyes locked onto the plate Jordan now held, a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and a few strips of bacon covered the plate. It was kind of heavy, had to be, it was for Caboose. And Caboose loved breakfast. She placed the plate in front of him and watched his face light up as she poured an absurd amount of syrup onto the mound of pancakes.

She handed him a spoon, because Caboose often managed to poke someone with forks, and because with _that_ amount of syrup, he’d need it. Caboose shouted an excited “Thank you!” before he excitedly dug in. Jordan giggled and watched as Caboose made a mess like a four-year-old would, she didn’t mind though.

Church was at the table grumbling to himself as Jordan poured Caboose a glass of orange juice and set it next to him. Church called over his shoulder as he flipped through mail that was on the table, “Caboose! If you eat any faster, you’re gonna choke.” Caboose looked up and smiled at Church, syrup on his cheeks, “Ok!” and simply went back to eating, just as loud and messy as before.

Jordan smiled and piled a few pancakes onto a plate, along with several eggs and strips of bacon. She grabbed the pot of coffee as well before heading over to the table. She couldn’t help but stare a little from where she was, just a step behind him. Though he was sitting he was just barely below her height. He leaned back slightly in the chair, his blue eyes focused on an article he was reading in the paper. His jaw was relaxed now, unlike earlier, much calmer with his coffee, though Church always had an air of irritation about him.

Her eyes drifted from his eyes down his cheek to his stubbled jaw then back up to his ear. His ear was round and flat against his head, making his hair peak over the top of his ear. On his ear lobe there was a small spot, like an old scar. Did Church have pierced ears? She’d never seen him wear earrings, but that spot was most definitely from an old piercing. She wanted to touch it, to taste it. Would he mind if she sucked on his earlobe? Would he moan like he did when he drank hot coffee?

Suddenly the view of his ear was replaced with blue eyes, Church’s eyes. Uh oh. Jordan noticed she had been leaning in, only inches from his face now. Church raised a brow at her and she stood there, leaning over awkwardly for a moment before remembering breakfast. Quickly she slides the plate onto the table, moving her eyes to it nervously. Jordan tried to find her voice, but what came out was more of a raspy squeak.

“B-Breakfast?”

Church stared at her for another moment before turning his attention to the plate of food in front of him. He mumbled a “Thanks” before turning back to the article. Jordan sighed in relief and filled his coffee mug before moving back to the kitchen counter. She really needed to stop daydreaming like that.

Caboose had finished most of his pancakes and had managed to cover the counter around him with sticky syrup and crumbles. It’s easy to tell when Caboose enjoys his food, because the better it is, the bigger the mess. ‘Bow chicka bow wow.’ Dammit, she really had to spend less time around Tucker.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Tucker turned the corner into the kitchen and, ‘oh my god’, he’s _naked_ ! Scratch that, almost naked. He smirked as he caught Jordan’s gaze, clearly seeing her blushed face as a sort of victory. He rested his elbow up above his head on the door jam, making the lean muscles of his arms and chest tense. His stomach was smooth but his abs showed through as he shifted his hips, moving to rest his toes closest to the door jam on the other side of his other foot, leaning casually. The _only_ thing covering him was a towel hanging low on his hips, though as he moves his leg and bends his knee with the lean, the towel parts slightly to reveal a bit of finely muscled thigh.

She shouldn’t stare but oh lord it was hard to look away. She knew her face was dark red because Tucker’s eyes glinted with mischief and triumph. He used his free hand to push back a few loose dark braids from his hair, showing off more as he leaned his head back and shook his hair slightly, the short cornrows brushing over his neck and shoulders. He looked back at Jordan and grinned even wider, his voice coming out husky and suggestive. “Like what ya see, baby?” He waggled his eyebrows and chuckled slightly.

“Oh gawd, Tucker! For god’s sake, put some clothes on!” Church yelled in disgust from the other side of the kitchen. That’s when Jordan remembered that she wasn’t the only one in the kitchen. Church was looking for something he could throw at Tucker, mumbling about how ‘disgusting’ and ‘gross’ Tucker was.

Caboose on the other hand looked up from his plate and swallowed before saying “Why does Tucker get to be naked, but I can’t?” Jordan didn’t know how much more she could take this morning. Church said the same thing as he pinched the bridge of his nose, only his reasons were far different from Jordan’s.

Jordan cleared her throat and turned to the sink, needing a distraction from the… display Tucker was putting on. She started to scrub the pans from breakfast.

“Tucker! God dammit, I said put clothes _on_ not take them off!” Oh my, looks like this pan needs more soap.

“Tucker, for the love of god!” Huh, Church was yelling pretty loud, hope he doesn’t break any- *Crash!* dishes. She sighed and scrubbed the pan, trying not to think too hard about what was going on.

“Caboose! Put your shirt back on!” “But Tucker doesn’t have one on!” “CABOOSE!” Tucker laughed in the background and Jordan was debating splashing cold water on her face, she needed it.

“Tucker put some clothes on, NOW! Caboose, you too!” “OK, Church!” “Nah, man you’re just jealous.” “Of what?!” “This hot bod, too bad for you I’m only for the ladies~ Bow chicka bow wow.” Oh lord she could almost _hear_ Church’s blood pressure go up as he tried not to kill his friend.

“Tucker…” Church was using that tense but slow voice as he tried to reign in his temper. “If you’re only for the ladies, then _why_ are you showing _us_?!”

“I was showing Jordan, you just happen to be looking, asshole. That’s kinda gay dude.” Jordan had to focus even harder on the dishes. Oh, missed a spot. Mhm, there’s no way she’s going to think about that, nope.

“Tucker would you shut up and put some clothes on already?!”

“But I’m eating my breakfast!”

“Tucker!”

“Fine… prick..” Tucker’s footsteps faded as he presumably went to get dressed. _‘Phew’_. Jordan looked over her shoulder to see Caboose downing the last of his eggs, his night shirt unbuttoned to show off his flat stomach and broad chest. Jordan quickly tore her eyes away before it gave her mind a chance to wander.

Church stood from the table a minute later, Caboose quickly got up and followed his friend. Church normally had to help Caboose get ready, mostly just with making sure he put clothes on correctly. Luckily Caboose could shower himself. Jordan busied herself with cleaning the kitchen, there was syrup, eggs, and shard of broken plate scattered around. Those three were too much sometimes.

It wasn’t long before Church reappeared in cargo pants and a fresh t-shirt, Caboose following in a similar attire. Jordan moved to the kitchen doorway as Church moved to the front door and tossed on his leather jacket with a falcon embroidered across the shoulder blades. Caboose grabbed his dark blue jacket and fumbled with it before sliding it on as well.

“Have a good day.” Jordan said almost as a question, Church never had a good day, he just glanced over his shoulder and gave her an irritated look before grabbed his car keys. He opened the front door. “What time will you be-” **Slam** “-home…” Church was out the door and slammed it behind him before she could finish speaking. Caboose stood there a minute before smiling and waving, “Bye Jordan! We will be home…. Later.” And with that Caboose was gone too.

Jordan was only standing in the doorway a few moments before Tucker jogged down the stairs, still shrugging a shirt over his head. He almost tripped on the stairs but managed to catch himself on the railings. He stopped next to Jordan and grinned, “So, baby, you enjoy the show earlier?”

“I-” Jordan’s face flushed and her mouth dropped open slightly. Tucker started to lean in closer, his oddly bright eyes locked on her grey ones. Jordan moved back and bumped into the door frame, her back pressed against it. She looked up at Tucker as he moved a little closer, the smell of his after shave tickling her nose. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she watched Tucker lean in closer. She wanted to him to kiss her but, knew she should move away. It didn’t matter because she couldn’t get her body to move anyway.

**Beep beep, BEEEEEEP**

Tucker cursed under his breath and leaned back, glaring at the front door. Church was beeping the car horn, waiting for Tucker to hurry up. Jordan finally managed to breath as Yucker moved a step back. He turned a grin at her “We’ll continue this later~” And with that Tucker snatched his jacket, a leather one like Church’s, and was out the door before Jordan could say anything. Though she heard a ‘bow chicka bow wow’ before the door closed.

Jordan turned and looked at the kitchen, still a mess with syrup and food all over the counter, smashed plates and spilled coffee on the floor, news paper strewn across the table and a sink full of dishes. What a morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on writing a full story for this but I hit a bit of writers block. When I finally finish it, it will be posted. <3  
> Comments are welcome my dudes.


End file.
